This invention involves the installation of a ventilating system in existing homes. More specifically, the invention involves installing a ventilator opening through an already existing access opening through a ceiling to attic space to provide ventilation from the living quarters into the attic space.
For many modern homes, there is no open stairway to the attic. In many of these styles, the attic space is described as a "crawl space" as a person cannot stand upright in at least a major portion of the area. On the other hand, the area is used as storage and an access opening is provided. For some homes, a ladder/stairway is attached on the top of a hinged door that pulls downwardly to expose the opening. A folded wooden ladder stairway on the top of the door folds downwardly to allow easy access through the opening. These units are constructed with a plywood panel interfitting into the opening constructed when the house was built. For some homes, particularly where the crawl space is of limited storage capacity, a framed opening is constructed in the ceiling into which is dropped a sheet of plywood. When access to the attic space is necessary to reach an air conditioning air handler unit, electrical lines or the like, the panel is merely lifted upwardly from below and put aside so that the attic space can be entered using a step ladder.
Ventilation systems have been provided such as shown in B. D. Brown U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,778 with a fan installed in an opening cut into the ceiling of the living space opening into the attic area. The device includes a folding stairway which attaches slats to the stairway members to close off the opening when the stairway is not in use and the fan pulls air through the openings between the slats. In Steiner et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,802 a house fan is installed on rafter members drawing air through an opening in the ceiling covered by a shutter assembly. In Seebo II U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,508, a combination staircase and attic fan is installed. In Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,194 a house attic fan is installed in a frame between rafter members opening through the ceiling. All of these units require a new opening through the ceiling into the attic area requiring that a person cut a whole, generally changing the structural components, and frame it to receive the house fan. In some of these devices, the opening through the ceiling must be constructed at the time the house is constructed or involve the owner in a substantial reconstruction of the ceiling. Danley et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,087 describes a garage door ventilator, with louvers and a screen attached on the outside of the door with a hinged closure panel on the inside of the door.
The problem with these devices providing ventilation, with or without a fan is the major expense of installation of the ventilating opening through the ceiling. Most home owners would not be capable of installing such devices requiring substantial expenditures of professional tradesmen. Further, none of the devices or methods of installation in the prior art attain the objects described hereinbelow.